El nombramiento
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Gaara tiene ahora un único objetivo, y para lograrlo, desea convertirse en el Kazekage de Sunagakure, pero no es una tarea fácil...


**El Nombramiento**

- Considérenlo al menos...

- Te recuerdo que aún sigue siendo el portador del Shukaku, y si su poder se descontrola de nuevo...

- ¡¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Denle una oportunidad! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que él está intentando cambiar!

Al decir esto, Kankuro golpeó la mesa con el puño, estaba fuera de sí. Chiyoba-sama y el resto del consejo le miraban fijamente, con gesto serio y determinante. No parecían querer ceder ante las súplicas de Kankuro.

- Nos sorprende mucho tu reacción Kankuro, la relación que has mantenido con él siempre ha sido distante, por razones obvias... ¿por qué te molestas ahora de esta manera?

- Ustedes le convirtieron en lo que es hoy, le utilizaron, perdí un hermano que ahora estoy intentando recuperar... Ahora ustedes tienen la oportunidad de enmendar ese error. Él desea ser Kazekage, desea convertirse en el protector de esta villa, ¿acaso no lo entienden?

Chiyoba-sama cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, pensando, luego miró fijamente a Kankuro y habló.

- Hablaremos con él primero, pero se necesita la unanimidad del consejo. Entendemos lo que dices, pero tenemos que asegurarnos, no queremos que la aldea se ponga en peligro por una mala decisión. Sabemos que es el ninja más fuerte con que contamos, pero no deja de ser el portador del Shukaku al fin y al cabo, por tanto debemos ser muy precavidos. Puedes marcharte.

Kankuro echaba chispas, estaba rojo de ira y sudaba. Cerró los puños y giró bruscamente para abrir la puerta y marcharse, asegurándose de dar un buen portazo. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Gaara esperando, y Kankuro casi choca contra él. Ambos se miraron y Kankuro cambió su gesto de enfado por uno de preocupación. Gaara se mostraba serio, y sin decir nada, puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, como señal de agradecimiento. Kankuro sonrió levemente y puso su mano encima de la suya.

- Espero que tengas suerte...

Y dicho esto, Gaara entró en la sala. Kankuro se quedó un rato mirando hacia la puerta, impotente, ya no podía hacer nada más. Durante los últimos meses hizo todo lo posible para que Gaara fuese aceptado entre los ninjas de más alto rango, ya contaba con un buen número que estaba a su favor, pero el consejo... era diferente. Aún se mostraban reacios a pesar de que sabían que ya no se había producido ningún incidente en mucho tiempo. Gaara se mantuvo firme en alcanzar su objetivo de ser el quinto Kazekage, pero sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, aunque al menos ya contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanos.

Pasaron las horas y Kankuro estaba inquieto, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, ya no podía esperar más. Se reunió con Temari y ambos esperaron al lado de la puerta. No se oía nada, ¿habría terminado la reunión?

Pero al poco rato la puerta se abrió y Gaara salió, se quedó muy sorprendido al verles allí, aguardando. Sus hermanos le miraron expectantes.

- ¿Co... cómo te fue? – preguntó Kankuro nervioso.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza negativamente.

- Van a considerarlo, pero...

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Temari

- Aún se muestran muy reticentes, sobre todo Chiyoba-sama...

- Vieja bruja... – soltó Kankuro furioso.

Gaara sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a andar, alejándose de ambos.

- ¡¿No te rendirás verdad! – preguntó Temari a su espalda.

Gaara se detuvo y se giró levemente.

- ... nunca.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron, estaban muy satisfechos de su hermano pequeño y de cómo luchaba para ganarse el respeto y la confianza de la gente.

Pasaron los días y no hubo respuesta por parte del consejo. Incluso Baki tuvo también una audiencia con ellos para hablar a favor de Gaara.

Una noche, Gaara se encontraba solo sobre el tejado de su casa, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vio a alguien corriendo por la calle de forma aparatosa, pronto se reunió con otra persona que corría hacia él y juntos parecían estar buscando a alguien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gaara bajó y se plantó delante de las dos personas que corrían, haciendo que frenasen en seco.

- ¿Por qué corréis así en plena noche? ¿Qué sucede?

Las dos personas, una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad, estaban muy preocupados y parecían muy fatigados.

- Por favor, ¡ayúdanos! ¡alguien ha raptado a nuestra hija! – dijo la mujer mientras lloraba.

- ¡¿Pero qué..! ¡¿vieron por donde se marchaban!

El hombre indicó fatigado el camino extendiendo un brazo y Gaara desapareció como un rayo.

Enseguida detectó a un par de ninjas que parecían estar arrastrando y forzando a alguien. Gaara se detuvo frente a ellos y los ninjas le miraron asombrados, uno sujetaba a la chica por ambos brazos mientras que el otro la amenazaba con un kunai en el cuello. La pobre chica lloraba, gritando histéricamente que la soltasen.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – le dijo uno de los ninjas a Gaara al ver que este permanecía delante suya con los brazos cruzados.

- Soltadla.

- ¡Uy, que valiente!... pues no pensamos soltarla, será mejor que vayas a jugar por ahí si no quieres terminar muerto.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, ¿muerto? Desde luego no sabían con quién estaban hablando.

- Muy bien – dijo Gaara mientras extendía su brazo.

De inmediato, y pillándoles por sorpresa, la fuerte arena comenzó a aferrarse al cuerpo de los dos ninjas. Quedaron finalmente apresados en ella y sólo asomaban sus cabezas. La chica se desplomó en el suelo y seguía llorando.

Gaara apretó el puño y los gritos de dolor de los dos ninjas sonaron en la silenciosa noche, al igual que estrepitosos crujidos de múltiples huesos.

- Aficionados... – musitó.

Dejando a los ninjas retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, Gaara fue a comprobar como estaba la chica. Esta estaba sentada en el suelo, muerta de miedo y paralizada, y miraba a Gaara fijamente con verdadero asombro mientras él se acercaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Esa arena... eres... tú... – dijo la chica muy sorprendida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gaara parecía confundido.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

La chica bajo la cabeza, parecía muy avergonzada. Luego con decisión volvió a mirarle y Gaara retrocedió un paso llevándose las manos a la cabeza, un dolor agudo, un mal recuerdo asomó a su atormentada mente... la palabra "monstruo" resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, taladrándole, atormentándole, haciéndole sufrir de nuevo. Aún con los ojos cerrados y con un dolor terrible, pudo ver a la niña que aquella noche no aceptó sus medicinas, que le dio con la puerta en las narices y le llamaba "monstruo", esa niña se encontraba ahora frente a él.

- Ahora... te recuerdo... – dijo Gaara con dificultad mientras seguía tapándose la frente con la mano. Aquel dolor comenzaba a remitir.

- Yo... me has salvado la vida, ¿por qué? Pensaba que odiabas a todo el mundo...

Gaara ofreció una mano para que la chica se levantase del suelo. Ella dudó un instante y finalmente se agarró a ella para poder levantarse. Al hacerlo, se llevó una mano a la pierna, se había lastimado durante su forcejeo con los dos ninjas.

- Estoy herida – dijo la chica con gesto de dolor.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora sí me lo aceptarás – dijo Gaara mientras sacaba un bote de medicina que llevaba.

La chica se quedó muy sorprendida, aquella persona de la cual siempre había huido y a la que todo el mundo temía, ahora le había salvado la vida y le ofrecía su ayuda. No encontraba palabras de agradecimiento. Tomó el bote de las manos de Gaara y sonrió.

- En fin, tan sólo diré que si puedo hacer algo por ti, por favor dímelo – indicó la chica mientras se repartía el ungüento por la zona dolorida.

Gaara la miró apesadumbrado.

- Mi único objetivo ahora... es llegar a ser el Kazekage de la Arena, pero no creo que tú puedas hacer nada al respecto.

La chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró muy sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tú... ¿quieres ser el protector de nuestra villa? ¿Después de todo por lo que has pasado? ¿después de lo que te hemos hecho sufrir?

- Sí.

- Vaya... eres admirable.

- Gracias, me reconforta que me digan eso y que no me llamen "monstruo" – dijo Gaara mientras sonreía levemente.

Pasaron varias semanas más y aún no habían nombrado a un Kazekage. ¿Estarían reconsiderando realmente que Gaara ocupase ese puesto? Por su parte, Gaara no abandonaba en su empeño, pero ya no volvió a ver más a la chica que salvó hasta que la vio salir una mañana del edificio donde se reunía el consejo. Parecía muy nerviosa.

- Ah! Gaara-kun! Pasa, el consejo te espera – apremió la chica.

Gaara se sorprendió mucho y fue corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo hasta la sala, entrando en ella precipitadamente. El consejo estaba al completo y también se encontraban allí Baki, Temari y Kankuro, los cuales parecían algo nerviosos.

Gaara se quedó frente al consejo, de pie. A los pocos segundos, Chiyoba-sama también se puso en pie y habló con voz firme.

- Sabaku no Gaara, tercer hijo del 4º Kazekage...

Gaara tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, el pulso se le aceleraba y el corazón parecía querérsele salir por la boca mientras Chiboba-sama hablaba despacio y pronunciaba estas palabras.

- El consejo ha determinado unánimemente... que a partir del día de hoy... seas el 5ª Kazekage de Sunagakure.

A Gaara se le secó la boca y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, sintió el abrazo de Kankuro que le estrujaba pero él seguía sin poder moverse. Por fin su aldea le había reconocido y querían que fuese su protector, no daba crédito. Todo el mundo se acercaba a darle la enhorabuena, pero él no podía articular palabra alguna. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan placentera... por fin podría cumplir con su objetivo.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo se acercó a Gaara.

- Muchas gracias por salvar a mi nieta aquella noche... – dijo el anciano guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Gaara entonces comprendió que aquella chica le había devuelto el favor de la mejor forma en que podía haberlo hecho.

- Me parece que debo entonces darle las gracias a su nieta.

El anciano se limitó a sonreír y se fue.

Ya más tranquilo y después de haber hablado con otros miembros del consejo, Gaara estaba con sus hermanos y Kankuro le revolvió su pelo rojizo con la mano.

- ¡Eh! ¡Kankuro! – exclamó Temari – Ahora tienes que tratarle con más respeto, que es el Kazekage, ¡caramba!

- ¡Venga Temari! ¡si no sigue siendo más que un niño! – dijo Kankuro.

Gaara le miró sonriente, no le importaba en absoluto y jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermano le tratase así.

Ahora, todo sería diferente en Sunagakure, y es que Gaara estaba decidido a proteger a la gente de su villa, aunque eso le costase su propia vida…


End file.
